


Ninety-nine Words

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Lewis (TV), Robin Hood (BBC 2006), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Spooks | MI-5, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Experimental writing, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Based onYou have breath for no more than 99 words.  What would they be?.  This is an experiment where the characters I write have 99 words to speak about themselves.  Each chapter will be headed by the character's name and, where appropriate, the 'verse they come from.





	1. Sherlock Holmes (Sussex Retirement)

I have often accused people of seeing but not observing and this does indeed remain true.  However, it is a mistake to apply this process too rigidly and risk losing the enjoyment from simply seeing.  For to watch one’s bees in the height of summer is to appreciate their singular beauty.  And to see Watson pottering about the garden, tending his flowers, and to share in his happiness, asks for no additional observation, except to smile in return as he looks up.  Age has few benefits, but an ability to know when seeing is sufficient is one of them.

 


	2. Dr John Watson (Sussex Retirement)

During my life I have encountered both the best and the worst in people. And above all else I have learnt that it is impossible to judge beforehand where an individual will fall in that spectrum. I have received kindness from the most unexpected source, and been disappointed with those to whom I might perhaps more obviously turn. And above all, I have discovered deep love within a man who many would deem incapable of the emotion, and yet who continues to surprise me despite our many years’ together. I am indeed fortunate to love and be loved twice.


	3. Adam Carter (A New Start)

It is easy to assume you are strong and that although buffeted nothing will completely blow you off course. Until something happens and you have to rethink your whole way of life. Learning to accept help, even with some of the mundane activities, to cope with things which will never return to what they were, and to accept pain on a regular basis; all this challenges your outlook. There are days when it would be easier to sink than to swim, but those are the days when the loving arms of those closest to you will mean the most.


	4. Lucas North (A New Start)

The deepest hurts, the sense of betrayal by those who you trusted the most; these feelings will never entirely go away. They may be covered over, patched up by new relationships, where trust is not broken and love is unconditional. But there will come a moment with an unexpected trigger and the hurts will return, clamouring out for attention. The fear of opening yourself up, only to be stabbed once more remains. Then tentatively reaching out, your fingers encounter a strong arm, ever ready to pull you from the pit again. And so the silent watching love gives hope.


	5. Much (A New Life)

The most important things in life are having enough food, and drink, warmth, and somewhere safe to sleep at night.  So long as you have those you can always continue. 

It’s true being with someone you love and who loves you is important too, but if the other four are present there is always hope of finding love, for love may be found in the most unexpected of places. 

If I am apart from the one who loves me for a day, I will think of him, and I will close my eyes and see him in my heart.


	6. Guy of Gisborne (A New Life)

Many may love, but few experience the love which takes what you have been and puts it behind them.  The love which understands the pain and heartbreak you have been through, and still shows itself without expecting anything in return.  I am loved by one who knows how I am feeling without the need to express anything in words, who offers comfort without judgement, and who shares with an openness I did not believe possible.  I have been truly privileged and hope in some small way my own love may be as worthy as the love I have received.


	7. The Ocelot (Marylebone Monthly Illustrated)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An editorial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike most of the ficlets featuring the Gang from the _MMI_ this editorial is a much more serious piece.

There are those who condemn the so-called criminal classes, but fail to see that, for many, petty crimes are borne of desperation, and the need to provide for self and family.  At the same time, many actions done purely out of greed are condoned, if not in fact applauded.  Whilst a murderer is rightfully condemned for killing another with a knife, is the employer who refuses to pay a man sufficient that he may buy food and medicines for his family not equally as culpable.  For does he not bring about their death as surely as the knife wielder?


	8. Mouselet (Marylebone Monthly Illustrated)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouselet's Occasional Column

It is easy to say ‘I am too small, I can do nothing about that’ as I am very aware. But that does not mean one should not do anything. Our actions may seem insignificant in the grand order of things, but they are still important. A few simple stitches can mean all the difference between something holding together and coming apart completely. (The Ferret’s waistcoat is a good example). A few kind words can mean a great deal to someone who is feeling down. And a smile is such a little thing, yet can brighten up a life.


	9. The Sloth (Marylebone Monthly Illustrated)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An editorial

It is very easy to judge from outward appearances and to base one’s opinions of another on what is assumed to be the case. All too often we take one aspect of a person and conclude that their behaviour will be the same as all the others who exhibit that particular aspect. It is this pre-judging which has led to the prejudice experienced by those who have had no opportunity to demonstrate their abilities to others. It behoves each one of us to take the time to get to know another before we come to our conclusion about them.


	10. The Ferret (Marylebone Monthly Illustrated)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ferret - Super-hero

Not everyone can be a super-hero, but those of us who can are in a privileged position. There are many who are in need of our help, and we should not judge who deserves our assistance and who does not. Whilst it is always tempting to help those who offer the best snacks, we super-heroes must be aware that not everyone can offer snacks, but that does not mean they should not be helped. In some ways they are even more in need of our help, for who will come to their aid if it is not the super-heroes.


	11. Stanley Hopkins (River Police)

It can be said one cannot make progress in life without taking risks. But as one does not abseil down a building without first putting on one’s harness, one does not launch oneself in life without a suitable harness. There may be those who think they can manage without, and see the harness as preventing them from acting. But it should be noted those who descend wearing a harness are the ones with a better chance of landing on their feet. Life will never be without risks, but wise choice of harness will help us as we face them.


	12. Robbie Lewis (Oxford Tales)

Age, whilst having disadvantages, also has its compensations.  There is time to look around for a start.  For much of one’s life we are busy, and time is at a premium.  It is important once time is available to enjoy the little things: a flower coming into bloom, sunlight shining through raindrops, the smell of freshness following a rain shower on a hot day. 

Age does not have to mean being tied to the past, where things are never as good as they once were, but seeing things in a new light, and being prepared to try something different.


	13. James Hathaway (Oxford Tales)

There is something inside each one of us, which we ignore at our peril. How we choose to define it is up to the individual, but there is something which motives us. We may push it to one side, damp it down, we may even deny its worth. But we will never reach our full potential if we fail to appreciate this essence of ‘self’. There are some philosophies which would emphasise the importance of the other, over and above the self. What they dare not acknowledge is that without proper understanding of self, one cannot aid the other.


	14. Bilbo Baggins (Happy Families)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Bilbo specifically from the Happy Families 'verse.

It is never easy when a future you have expected is turned upside down.  It is only too easy to become resentful and blame those who have caused the change.  But sometimes this is what it takes to push us out to create our own future, one which is not reliant on others, but where we are ourselves responsible for what will happen.  We may be fearful of where that future will take us, and unsure whether we can sustain the challenge, but even in difficult times we can be proud it was a decision we made for ourselves.


	15. Thorin Oakenshield (Happy Families)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is specifically Thorin from the Happy Families 'verse.

Sometimes family expectation can weigh heavily. There is a requirement, whether spoken or unspoken, to continue with what has been begun, or alternatively to achieve what has not been achieved. The pressure comes from both without and from within, as the wish to be worthy of the love of the family forces you to act in ways you would not wish to act. And to break away, and do what you truly want to do can be hard. But if there are others who care for you and who will support you in this, it will not be impossible.


	16. Tigger (The Casebook of Tigger Holmes)

It is important not to theorise before one is in possession of all the facts. To do so means the blame is cast on the obvious candidate, or the person who has done the same thing before, and whilst at times this may be correct, this attitude can blind one to the true nature of the deed. If one approaches matters with an open mind, one will learn far more than if one brings pre-conceptions. And this applies to all parts of life and not just the detection of crime. Indeed each day brings new things to be learnt.


	17. The Author

Looking back there may be regrets, but there is no point in dwelling on them. Learn from mistakes so as not to repeat them, but accept them as part of the past and move on. Often when facing a fork in the road of life there is no ‘right’ path. Either way will lead forward, and will cover both easy terrain and more rutted footways. Take whichever route has the strongest appeal and enjoy the journey. Do not worry about encountering new things, but enjoy them as they appear. And may your God go with you wherever you travel.


End file.
